Spirit's Reunion
by Satari-Raine
Summary: Black Panther never considered himself to ever enjoy another spirit's company to this extent, but who was he to question? - Black Panther, Amethyst Cat


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note:** The beginning isn't focused on them (it's just background info), so you have to read a little before you get to the main point of this story. But I really do like this pair. I think they'd be interesting together. Regardless, hope you enjoy!

_**Spirit's Reunion**_**  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>

* * *

><p>Judai laughed, resting against the cushions of the large sofa, the plush furniture seeming to swallow the many aches his bones had accumulated over the past few weeks. Yubel hovered over the teen, silently looking out past the window, the sleekness of the glass making the lights from the city look like a sea of neon - a sight Yubel found interesting and almost nostalgic.<p>

Next to Judai sat Johan, who was busily searching through his deck for an upcoming match, sighing all the same in content bliss. Recently, he had signed up for a tournament to pass some time, a simple and surprisingly small dueling event, and his upcoming match was tomorrow. Judai had been in town and the pair had met up, Judai accepting the offer to stay until the tournament was over in four days since his line of work had been slow in its events. Yubel had stated she didn't care as long as Judai was content, merely offering Johan a curt nod to which he offered a strained half-smile.

So the pair remained quiet, Judai drifting to sleep on Johan's shoulder while the older teen cast a smile at Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh, the two currently curled up on the queen-size bed, the quilt a added luxury given by the hotel staff. Johan simply chuckled as he picked the card "Amethyst Cat" from his deck, feeling the weight of the card in his palm; ever since Judai arrived, she had been acting strange, tense and more withdrawn.

Yubel glanced over her shoulder, watching as Johan's expression changed from confusion to slight sadness. Sighing, she gripped her triceps tighter with her clawed fingertips as she spoke, her voice tight. "She's only cautious because I am here." As Johan glanced up, emerald clashing against turquoise and orange, she looked away, her gaze returning to the city and the ocean of colors, flashing and twinkling in an ethereal display. "Your family distrusts me, as you well know."

"…Mm." He replied, standing up gently as he rested Judai's head against the nearby pillow, ruffling his hair softly. He took a place next to her, distant in his stance as he watched the view. He stole a glance at her, watching as her claws twitched against her skin. "Has Judai been safe during his travels?"

"_I_ am with him. That should be more than enough to quell your concern." She replied, stern in tone as she heard Johan give a huff in reply. As silence started stretched over, it was interrupted when they both suddenly heard a loud thump, followed by a light curse from Judai who sat up from the floor, holding his throbbing head.

Johan watched as Yubel floated over, crouching over Judai, promptly scolding him. "Only you could manage to hurt yourself when you sleep, Judai."

Judai stuck his tongue out at her, merely laughing sheepishly as he staggered up. Johan stood off from a distance, watching as Yubel almost laughed herself, but she stole a glance at the standing teen and opted to remain silent. She hesitantly reached forward, running her fingertips over the bruise on his forehead in a way that seemed too reserved, one that spoke of discomfort.

At Judai's knowing smirk at her action, Johan hummed to himself in confusion. _Is she just shy, or is it because I'm just a third wheel?_

As time passed, the pair of teens yawned, signaling the night was calling them for sleep, so they tucked themselves in the large bed. Johan clicked off the light, chuckling as Judai's back snuggled up close behind him. As the blue haired duelist glanced over his shoulder, he saw bright orange and turquoise watching the duo haired male, her expression soft and surprisingly soothing. Johan could only yawn as he fell under the curtain of sleep, his last fleeting though being of how_ much_ Yubel really did care for the teen.

As his eyes slipped closed, he saw a flicker of pink pacing the floor.

Yubel glanced, watching as Amethyst Cat sent her a look, merely a silent warning that Yubel understood. Tension was palpable within the confines of the room as the gazes locked; however, a semblance of an understanding was also present. One had to prove they are worthy of trust, and for now, Yubel could only silently, and a little grudgingly, respect the wishes of the Gem Beasts and their feelings of mistrust and discomfort. She had caused harm to them. She had used them as tools, malice-causing weapons of pain and suffering that had harmed the one they served and loved, as well as his friends.

However, that fact didn't even matter to them compared to what she had done to their human partner.

The graceful feline merely sent Yubel a single nod before she phased away, forming herself to stand atop the roof of the hotel. The wind was crisp, ruffling her light rose fur in a gentle caress. She purred softly, feeling the tension leave her body as she pressed her stomach to the cold metal of the roof, her violet eyes scanning the city below. However, a soft paw, one that was seeking stealth and silence within its movements, pressed against the metal behind her, causing tension to coil within her, and her ears perked as she spoke.

"I know you are there."

A soft chuckle was her reply as that familiar black matter shaped into Black Panther, a soft smirk gracing his muzzle. His eyes, a depth of dark violet, twinkled with mirth, slight embarrassment and chagrin at being caught.

"I expect nothing less regarding your skills, Amethyst."

She merely flicked her tail in reply as she straightened up, silently offering him to stand next to her. He complied, their limbs brushing as the fur contrasted, rich pink up against pitch black.

Different in many ways. But it wasn't bad, at least not to her. Being in the company of another spirit other than her beloved family was a nice change of pace.

"Is everything alright down there?" She asked, stealing a glance at him as he let loose a sigh, his obsidian cape swaying gently in the breeze. The gold clasp of his mantle clinked lightly as the wind picked up, caressing both of the spirit's bodies.

"Yes. Both Judai and Johan are peacefully asleep, and Yubel has resigned to resting in Judai's soul for the remainder of the night. It seems Ruby had explained earlier that it would be the best way to avoid further tension. It would also be easier on the boys, as well."

"And she actually _listened_? Hmph. Color me impressed."

The sleek panther merely chuckled. "I prefer you remain the color you are now, it complements you beautifully." At her playful glare, he merely offered a smile, his muzzle revealing sharp, pearl-like canines. "Besides, she does feel guilt for her past-doings, and she holds your wishes, as well as your family's desires regarding her presence, in respect."

Amethyst merely growled lightly as she lifted her head, allowing the soft wind to embrace her as the moonlight above caressed her fur in gentle light. At least that was comforting, familar, not as all toxic as the conversation before her. "I am not ready for forgiveness yet."

"It is not being demanded of you." He replied, nuzzling her shoulder in that familiar way, pleased when she merely nudged him with her paw, a weak effort of separation and one he wouldn't comply with, no matter how much she seemed to act embarrassed. She wasn't used to it, but she didn't speak out against it, so why should he stop? Deep down, he was grateful for Judai and Johan meeting and connecting as they did. If they hadn't, he wouldn't have met the one who was busily pawing and pushing at him right now.

"Must you always be forward, Panther?" She asked, bumping him with her paw before he backed away.

"I suppose I have a reason for it, considering you secretly enjoy it." He teased, crouching low as he lay down, stretching his form atop the chilly metal. Down below, several more neon sighs lit up, the glowing lights dancing within the depths of his gaze, almost like a rainbow. "Should I stop, if that would make you feel better?" He asked, a desire to help flowing within him, despite the joys of teasing her making him light with glee.

Silence was his answer, followed by her following suite, lying down next to him as she rested her muzzle against her paws. Her voice held contained laughter and a tired note. "…Do what you like."

He only chuckled, flicking his tail against hers for a split second. Her eyes shut as the wind drifted away, ceasing the comforting caress. Down below, far within the streets of the city were calls of humans, the night crowd, conversing at the time reached midnight. Faint laughter was heard in one corner, crying in another corridor. As the pair of spirits tuned it out, a noise behind them signaled another presence.

"Kuri, kuri rii."

Black Panther looked over at Hane Kuriboh as the floating ball of brown fluff seemed to yawn, nudging the obsidian feline with a white wing. "What do you need?" After a stream of trills and repeated calls, the spirit merely nodding after thanking him for the message. As Kuriboh floating away, trilling something about how he hoped Ruby didn't steal his pillow, Amethyst sent her companion a glance, seeking an answer at the smaller spirits arrival and departure.

"It seems Judai might be having a nightmare which caused Yubel to reappear. Your family is apprehensive at this, and wishes for you to return to them and Johan for the night." He explained, his eyes dark with a hidden emotion, one she couldn't catch as it faded within deep violet depths.

"I understand."

Standing up, the pink feline trekked back to the desired location, yet at the departed, she cast a glance over her shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't face her for the smile on his face would've given him away. "I'll just keep watching the city. It's quite beautiful, and who knows when Judai will be out on the road again? I find the city calming, so I'll just be an observer." Regardless of the urge to simply tell her that he wished her to stay with him, he knew full well of her feelings to such comments, and discomfort was not a feeling he wished to cause.

She could handle teasing, and proved to be a playful tease herself, on some occasions. The one time where she had pounced on him, proceeding to copy Kuriboh and Ruby's wars told him as much. She was a serious and caring spirit, yet playful when the time called for it. But a full out declaration of companionship? Considering her current state now, it wouldn't be fully retroceded in a desired fashion.

And he could wait. Patience was in his blood. He followed Judai of all people, after all, and that required patience of an ethereal sort despite the fact that following Judai filled him with content and a blissful feeling.

At her nod, she offered a small smile from her muzzle and dismissed herself from the skyscraper's rooftop. Black Panther merely gazed out past the neon sea, rising up to observe the shining stars, putting to shame the glowing city, yet not reaching the awed feeling he always got from glancing at the other feline's eyes.

They were different from stars, brighter. More lively.

He never considered himself to ever enjoy another spirit's company to this extent, but who was he to question? All in all, he found himself grateful for such an encounter, eager to see what the road ahead held for the two of them, as well as their human companions and fellow spirits.

As time passed, and the moon slowly drifted its white decent into the depths of the nighttime sky, he rose, stretching his form out from its strained position.

"Mm…" Letting himself drop downward towards the hotel room, he shifted into his form as his feet twitched against the plush carpet. He observed the room, smiling as he saw Judai and Johan still asleep, Judai's expression now peaceful as Johan hugged his arm subconsciously. Towards the side, Yubel offered him a curt nod, her wings flexed out as she returned her attention to Judai.

Around Johan's side of the bed rested Ruby and Kuriboh, the feline's tail wrapping around Kuriboh's feet as he poked her with his wing. Next to them was Sapphire Pegasus, the majestic spirit retaining watch throughout the night. The black feline merely sent him a nod and a bow before he walked towards the sofa, his muzzle forming a smile as he observed Amethyst curling around the pillow that was discarded on the floor, her pink fur contrasting against the black of the material.

Nuzzling the top of her head – something he didn't do often when she was aware - he muttered softly, "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." He had four days until Judai answered the reaching call to return to his destiny. He only had four days to be with his friend.

He would make the most of it.

As he turned away, phasing himself into his card resting in the deck on Judai's nightstand, the moon outside danced behind a stray cloud, the stars light casting a dim glow on the room.

In her sleep, Amethyst's mind echoed one fleeting thought: _He's a strange one._

She peeked out of the corner of her eye, and watched him phase away.

"See you in the morning, as well." And so she smiled and slept.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
